Se me acaba el tiempo
by Simca90
Summary: "one shot" despues de una noche muy intensa con las chicas, lucy pasa varias cosas para poder llegar tiempo a... pasen y desucbran que pasara


**HOLA!**

**BUENO COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO ESTE ONE SHOT QUE ESTA DEDICADO A AZILKG, BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR EN MIS CONCURSOS Y SOLO POR CONTESTARME TODAS LAS ENCUESTAS TE DEDICARE ESTE FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS FELICIOTACIONES Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS ASI QUE VAMOS A CELEBRAR!**

* * *

**Se me acaba el tiempo…**

**Lucy pov:-**

Dios… voy a llegar tarde:- dije al mirar el reloj de la pared, mi cuarto es un desastre

Hime!, es hora de mi castigo?:- apareció repentinamente virgo en mi habitación quien por alguna razón tenia una ligera sonrisa

No, ahora no:- dije buceando en mi habitación

Hime!:- dijo ella simplemente desapareciendo, hay veces que virgo es extraña, tome una bolsa plástica y rápidamente empecé a recoger los vestigios de la noche anterior

**Flash back-**

Entonces vamos a celebrar:- dijo cana alzando su tarro, mientras que Lissana, Erza, Charlie, Wendy, Evergreen, bizca, Laki, mirajane, juvia y Levy la imitaban

Soy feliz, ya no puedo esperar:- grito Levi

Si!:- dijo Wendy

Esta tiene que ser la mejor fiesta, ijaa!:- dijo bizca queriendo disparar al cielo

Nooo, aquí no puedes disparar bizca-san:- le dije deteniéndola

Tranquila Lucy, nada malo puede pasar:- me dijo Erza tratando de calmarme cuando una pequeña explosión se escucho a mis espaldas

Jejeje, perdón!:- dijo Wendy a mis espaldas mientras me quede en blanco al ver que había estornudado… en una prueba de busca el anillo en un plato de harina.

No, espera juvia:- decía Lissana tratando de parara a juvia para que no empezara a competir con cana ¿quien toma mas?

Juvia, puede ganar:-dijo juvia mientras cana le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida

Ya lo veremos:- le respondió mientras que empezaban a tomar

Niñerías:- dijo Evergreen mientras que las veía competir

Por que?:-pregunte confundida

Por que nadie en el gremio le gana a cana:- dijo ella con simpleza mientras que mirajane seguía sirviendo los tarros de cerveza

Vamos Lucy tu también toma una:- me dijo mira dándome una en la mano

Pero yo no tomo:- les dije en señal de negación pero en algún momento termine accediendo

Lu-Chan, crees que yo pueda algún día… bueno… decirle… que m-m-me gg-g-guu-sss-ta:- me dijo Levy con gran sonrojo y mucho nerviosismo

Si, puedes hacerlo:- le dije a mi amiga dándole ánimos

Estoy tan nerviosa:- dijo Levi como si lo tuviera enfrente

Juvia quedo fuera:- dio el grito de victoria cana

Que tiene esto que sabe tan rico.- dijo Wendy dando pasos tambaleantes

Quiero mas de eso?:- dijo kinana haciendo compañía a Wendy mientras que yo mire la mesa y que lo que tenia en mano no era un tarro si no una botella

Esta rica no?:- me dijo Levi entre sonrisas

Quien es rica?:- salio Evergreen detrás del sillón

Ella:- dijo Levi señalándome

No, yo no soy rica:- le respondí

Esto esta bueno:- le dije pasándole la botella

**Fin del flash back**

Así en algún momento se perdieron mis recuerdos de la noche anterior y tampoco recuerdo en que momento se fueron las chicas, pero lo que si es seguro para mi es que son las 2 de la tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo para perder.

Después de recoger la basura de mi cuarto, por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando

Lo sabia:- dije dando saltos de alegría

Bueno me queda un poco de tiempo, así que me meteré a darme un baño, para relajarme y quitarme este olor a alcohol

Ni bien termine de entrara a la regadera…

Hey luce, estas ahí?:- escuche entrara a Natsu a mi cuarto como siempre sin permiso

Na-na-natsu:- hay no podía estar pasando ahora me pongo nerviosa

Vine a ver si ya estas lista?:- me dijo el seguramente tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro de que poco le importa la situación en la que este

CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES A MI CUARTO SIN PERMISO:- le dije gritando con molestia desde el baño

Pero no te enojes Lucy:- me dijo Natsu del otro lado de la puerta y seguramente imagino que tiene una sonrisa en el rostro por su tono de voz

COMO QUE NO ME ENOJE, EMPEZANDO TU NO DEBES ESTAR AQUÍ!:- le reclamo por que en verdad no debes estar aquí Natsu

Ya, Luce solo vine a ver que estas bien:- me dijo el con una carcajada

Estoy bien GRACIAS, ahora vete para que yo me pueda preparar:- mientras me aferraba más a mi toalla y lo escuchaba caminar en mi habitación

No llegues tarde:- me dijo el seguramente saliendo por la ventana, me pregunto cuando aprenderá a tocar la puerta, mientras yo prosigo con mi pacifico baño.

Después de varios minutos de aseo personal, Salí del baño en vuelta en una toalla cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta

Un momento:- grite para tomar las prendas de ropa más cercanas

Lu-chan! Soy yo:- dijo Levi entrando por la puerta

Levy que sucede?:- le dije al verla

Aun no estas lista?:- me dijo al verme

Jejeje no… Natsu estuvo aquí y me tarde un poco mas en el baño:- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Natsu?, pero el no debe…:- me dijo Levi preocupada

No te preocupes no lo hizo:- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras de mi armario sacaba el vestido que me pondré el día de hoy, lo mire por un momento y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

Hoy va a ser un gran día!:- le dije a Levi

Si!:-mientras me ayudaba a colocarme el vestido

Puerta de cangrejo ábrete!:- y apareció cáncer con su ya conocida entrada EBI!

Lucy-san que puedo hacer por ti- EBI!:- me dijo cáncer

Pues necesito que me peines para el día de hoy, por favor:- le dije mientras que el con su increíble habilidad se encargaba de hacerlo

Ya estas lista EBI!:- me dijo para desaparecer en el instante

Gracias:- le dije a pesar de que ya se había ido sabia perfectamente que me puede escuchar

Lucy se nos acaba el tiempo:- me dijo Levi señalando el reloj de manera histérica

Tan rápido se fue el tiempo!:- dije con preocupación tome mis zapatillas y salimos de la casa, donde ya estaba Erza y cana esperándome en un carruaje

Vamos:- me dijeron ambas al verme y yo solo les sonreí ampliamente

Se me acaba el tiempo para ser una niña llorona

Se me acaba el tiempo para ser una chica ingenua

Se me acaba el tiempo para estar insegura

Se me acaba el tiempo para estar sola

Pero siempre abra tiempo para muchas cosas nuevas… de eso estoy segura

Al bajar observe con cuidado la enorme estructura de la catedral de magnolia y entre tanto vi a mis amigos… esta parado ahí, todos estamos contentos es un hermoso día de celebración.

Hasta el frente de la iglesia estaba Lissana vistiendo un hermoso vestido y aun lado estaba Natsu vestido especialmente para la ocasión… su boda.

Mientras yo entraba lentamente al lado de Levi, cana y Erza quienes me acompañaron hasta llegar a el altar.

Todos tomamos nuestros asientos correspondientes y guardamos silencio, cosa rara del gremio pero ocurrió.

Estamos reunidos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a:-

Natsu Dragneel y L... Dijo el viejecillo acomodándose los lentes para ver mejor lo que decía su tarjeta que tenia en la mano

Perdón a… Lucy Hearthefilia en sagrado matrimonio

Conforme la ceremonia pasaba recordé algunos buenos momentos en los cuales he pasado al lado de Natsu, en compañía de mis amigos y mi familia Fairy Tail

Este es el inicio de mi vida a tu lado, sonreí para verlo y tanto como el y como yo estamos alegres de poder llegar hasta este día.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO?**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS O SI NO ME SUICIDARE... NO, ES BROMA PERO SI ME GUSTARIA SABER SI LES GUSTO, ME APEDREANS Y O VER QUE, x9 PERO LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTAS HISTORIAS**

**LOS QUIERO UN SALUDO Y ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO**

**ATT:-SIMCA90 ;D**


End file.
